the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob X
Rob X arrived on NeS1 Page 1 during The Fight of the Century of the Week eager to take part in the battle challenges set forth by Ares, the God of War. Set in the Arena Rob X faced off against Ares himself, however he would later fall asleep in the bleachers of the Arena. Although Rob X is not one of the better known NeS Heroes, his pet Morris the Cat is an infamous Character that makes frequent appearances throughout the NeS timeline. Rob X met his end during his sleep at the hands of his friend, Gebohq Simon, who was high on seven-year-old twinkies and murdered Rob X. Description Appearance Unlike his NeSi design, Rob X is described as wearing a cloak, in which he keeps his repeaterNeS1 Post 16, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Later this cloak would be cited as a "cultist cloak", worn by all members of the Cult of X for ceremoniesNeS2 Post 1944, NeS2 Page 49, The Second Ragnarok: Breaking the Seals, Never-ending Story2 written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Rob X is a determined person and not one to be scared away, even by the incredible power of his enemiesNeS1 Post 22, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer. and even considers most fighters unworthy of his time. He understands manipulation and using psychology to his advantage when he cannot defeat an opponent physically. Rob X has a bully side to him too, deliberately tagging in people to fight in the tournament that don't want to. He dislikes corny chat up lines and being forced to say them by the Writers. He wishes for independence from them and the free-will to speak his own lines. He also thinks that lamas are cool. Powers The Force See also: Soul-Channelling Rob X is capable of using "the force", otherwise known as Soul-Channelling. This means he is able to use his soul to perform real-world feats, such as telekinesis. Dark Side Rob X, like others, has been shown to use the dark side to channel his anger into combat. Decoy One trick that Rob X had learnt with his training as a Soul-Channeller is the ability to create a decoy of himself - a mirrored astral projection of his physical being. Possessions Beam Sword See also: Beam Sword Rob X, like many Characters in early NeS, owned a light sabre. These swords can cut through most materials, but they connect like any two blades when they strike each otherNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Repeater Based upon the personal repeating blasterRepeating Blaster article, Personal repeating blaster section, Wookieepedia. of Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia., Rob X wields a heavy gun capable of firing a hundred pulse-blasts a second. Despite its weight, he is able to carry it in his cloak. Discs Rob X has CD-shaped discs that he can throw. They're sharp enough to slice through the air and straight through both skin and boneNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Relationships Rivalries Ares Rob X has a personal rivalry with Ares, the God of War, and, despite Rob X' physical inferiority, he attempts to tackle Ares. This rivalry only escalates when Rob X uses Ares' psychological weakness against him and destroy's the god's expensive cars. Friendships Gebohq Gebohq and Rob were both trained at the same Æon school on Terra Flux and were partnered as studentsNeSh Post 108, NeSh Page 3, The Source, NeShattered written by Britt the Writer.. They shared a love interest, Millicent Tarq, though Rob ultimately went with a different girl, Joleia Carta (citation needed). Though best friends in most ways, they do have a boy-hood rivalry too, especially over Millicent'' so he has no compunctions about killing his friend when he thinks Gebohq has slighted him - of course, fixing him again later. Morris the Cat Rob X is considered to be the owner of Morris the Cat, caring for him and feeding him before Morris came to Ares' ColosseumNeS1 Post 45, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Morris must make requests for permission from Rob XNeS1 Post 131, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Lovers Joleia Carta Rob X dated Joleia Carta when on TBA (citation). However after they broke up Joleia was unable to accept their split and chased him down all the way to Earth and Ares' Colosseum where she chased him through the arena until she was eventually removed by Gebohq the Writer. History Pre-NeS ''See also: The Source | Main articles: 108 Robert and Gebohq were trained together at Æon school on Terra Flux to hone the power of their souls. While there they met a girl named Millicent Tarq and wanted to see her, and her friends, again. They snuck out of school, skipping practice, and went to the Cantina to meet them. Once there the girls teased them and laughed at them but seemed to be enjoying their company anyway. Joleia Carta seems most interested in them and wants to know more of their Earth. The Fight of the Century of the Week See main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Rob X is pulled into Ares' Colosseum by Ares himself, who accuses Rob X was damaging one of his beloved Dodge VipersDodge Viper article, Wikipedia.. In turn Rob X accuses Ares of murdering innocent duckies. Cygnus X, Rob's friend, tries to help him by attacking Ares. Ares, however, reverses time to counter Cygnus X' attack. This, however, creates a time loop in which Cygnus X constantly attacks Ares and Ares reverses time. This continues until Zuljin breaks that time loop. Rob X, realising he cannot defeat Ares traditionally decides to head to the sports garage where Ares stores his sports cars. When Ares arrives in the garage, Rob X then, using a detonator he got from Cygnus X, blows up the entire garage. While this doesn't damage Ares physically, the god is traumatised by the loss of his fast cars. After their fight was interrupted by sentient leftoversNeS1 Post 4, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer., Rob X hits Ares with what he calls a "triple-attack" - forcing the God of War to sign up to AOLAOL article, Wikipedia., use a MacMacintosh article, Wikipedia. and use XoomXoom (web hosting) article, Wikipedia. for hosting his picture files onlineNeS1 Post 6, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Rob X the Writer the negates his own post, and thereby any in response to that post, and has Rob X attack Ares using the Force as an aid. He creates a decoy of himself to confuse Ares but the god catches on to the plan too quickly. Rob X is unable to take Ares down with his light sabre and so he attempt to use his repeater to fire a hundred pulse-blasts a second at Ares - but the god manages to dodge all of them. Finally Rob X resorts to using the dark side of the Force to try and overwhelm Ares. After Galvatron returns to the arena, Ares takes him down and blasts the audience members in his anger. Rob X throws his discs are Ares, slicing through the god's hands. Ares flees to heal his hands while Rob X goes to find Miss Fire. When Twin Suns joins Rob X fight against Ares, Ares bursts from a lava pit to face both of themNeS1 Post 33, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. But then Ares decides to change the rules of the tournament to keep things fresh. He changes to Tekken Tag TournamentTekken Tag Tournament article, Wikipedia. and tags in Gebohq in his placeNeS1 Post 50, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Gebohq fights Rob X, his old friend, and is kicked into the snake pit. He jumps out again, using his force powers to help him. But he's distracted and hit by debris and calls for him mommyNeS1 Post 50, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. After crying for her, Geb's Mom shows up and starts chastising them both for fighting until Rob X punts her out of the arena and they keep on fightingNeS1 Post 51, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. As per the rules of the tournament, Rob X decides to tag Enchilada Man in even if he doesn't want to fightNeS1 Post 57, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Enchilada Man, however, certainly doe not want to fight and he escapes, after tagging Rob X back in, aboard his spaceship the El Taco-GrandeNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Rob X then runs around after everyone, trying to tag themNeS1 Post 61, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. He ends up tagging Arbiter back in and retires to the bleachers to listen to musicNeS1 Post 62, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Rob X then tries to use corny lines to chat up Miss FireNeS1 Post 65, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rob X the Writer, however, complains about the lines and swear revenge against Gebohq though it was written by Gebohq the Writer, not the Character, mixing the two togetherNeS1 Post 66, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. While Gebohq and Arbiter fight, Geb's Girlfriend shouts her support to Gebohq from the bleachers. Rob X tries to hit on her but she slaps him. Moments later Rob's Ex-girlfriend appears and chases him round the bleachersNeS1 Post 69, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Suddenly, however, Rob X jumps from the bleachers and cuts off Gebohq's head - blaming him for giving Rob X corny lines earlierNeS1 Post 73, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Ares then pops up to chastise Rob X. Since he killed Gebohq the pay-per-view ratings have crashed. He makes Rob X reattach Gebohq's head. Gebohq then explains that he isn't responsible for the writings of the writers, even Gebohq the Writer. Rob X understands and asks that Gebohq the Writer let him choose his own lines and remove his ex-girlfriend. Gebohq the Writer obliges and suggests that he start picking on Antestarr insteadNeS1 Post 74, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Seeing Miss Fire with her hammer-space bag he asks her what's inside. When she refuses to tell him he has to squint to check the next cue-card of lines he's been asked to read. He then refuses to read yet another corny line and begins to swear when the cameras are shut offNeS1 Post 76, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rob X later then goes to sleep in the bleachersNeS1 Post 86, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. He slept so soundly that he remained sleeping even when dragged into the arena for a match against Ares' CloneNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When Rob X temporarily awakes, only to fall asleep again, Morris and Semievil attempt to keep him awake with a Coca-ColaCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. filled intravenous dripNeS1 Post 132, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Never-ending Story2 References NeShattered References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes